Party Quirks
by Unformal Sorrelle
Summary: Yes, they were part of an improv troupe. No, that didn't mean Shingo had the right to go off schedule. Again. No, being part of an improv troupe meant that Yuya had to roll with it. With a smile. Good thing that's what Yuya did for a living.


Party Quirks

 _An AU Oneshot_

(Written for Celestos for the Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini Exchange] on Ao3)

* * *

When Shingo suddenly stepped on stage, Yuya tried to prepare for the worst. Whenever Shingo decided to go off schedule, well… Yuya was glad that improv was what he specialized in. He was adaptable, changing the show wasn't that big of deal, but things would be so much easier if Shingo could actually stick to the plan.

Oh well, if Shingo was going to interrupt then he might as well just accept it.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Yuya projected grandly to the audience in front of him. His voice carried throughout the room without the aid of a microphone. His improv troupe was so lucky that the stage here was small enough that they didn't need electronics. Then no one could have a technical difficulty. "Let's give it up for my friend, Shingo!"

As the audience clapped politely, Shingo's mouth quirked in irritation. Yuya could just make out his mumbled "Neo New Sawatari, the Hyper, Great, Awesome Actor" through his gritted teeth. Yuya tried not to facepalm. One of these days, he was going to introduce Shingo by one of his ridiculous titles. It was going to be hilarious.

Shingo bowed grandly. He positioned himself in the very center of the stage and smiled. Yuya stepped to the left to give his troupe member some space.

"Hello, my lovely audience! I hope you've been thoroughly entertained this evening. However, the fun has just begun." Shingo posed dramatically and Yuya had to work hard at not strangling him for the stolen catchphrase. "It is time for me, the great Sawatari, to host a party!"

At the blank stares at the audience, Yuya stepped forward. "We're playing Party Quirks." Of course they were. It was Shingo's favorite. Yuya liked it too usually but they were supposed to be performing Interrogation right now. Oh, Yuzu was going to kill them. "The rules are simple. Shingo is throwing a party, however…" Yuya shrugged, "the guests are a little quirky. Shingo has to guess what, exactly is their quirk. The quirk can be anything, from a chronic Seto Kaiba impersonator to someone who sneezes whenever they see the color orange. Now, Shingo, would you leave the room?"

Shingo gave another bow and left. The audience gave another polite clap and Yuya took that time to quickly gesture Yuzu and Sora onstage. Like he thought, Yuzu was not happy with Shingo just doing what he wanted again. He was totally going to get beaten with a fan after the show. Sora took the new turn of events in stride. Yuya didn't miss how he snuck a lollypop into his pocket. If the director caught him with food onstage it would not be pretty… Then again, with as cute as Sora was he could probably get out of any consequences. It wasn't fair.

"Now, can I get a suggestion from the audience for Yuzu's quirk?" Yuya beamed as the audience started getting loud. People always loved to participate. Already, words were being shouted out. Some of it was too indistinct to register. "Hmm, what was that?" He pointed at an orange haired man sitting next to a man with purple hair but otherwise surrounded by children. Yuya had a feeling the guy had just yelled one of the kids suggestions, especially when the kids started answering all at once.

"She's a bird!"

"A bird? That sounds fun." He shot a glance at Yuzu and she nodded. "What kind of bird?"

"A raptor!" A familiar sounding voice screamed, laughing at some hidden joke. Yuya ignored him, Yuto had picked something last show.

"A parrot!" One of the kids said instead. "She's a parrot." With all the childish giggles, Yuya nodded and agreed.

"So, Yuzu is a parrot! Does anyone know what quirk Sora should have?"

Sora gave the audience his most adorable face. Yuya ignored anyone d'awwwing and smirked when he made out a really odd one.

"He has to cut up everything cute? Is that what you said?" Yuya looked at a girl in the back. She nodded with a shrug. "Ha! Sounds like a winner to me." Sora pondered it for a second and then smiled mischievously. Yuya inwardly despaired but he kept up his confident smile.

"Anyway, what should Yuya's quirk be?" Yuzu asked. By the look on her face, Yuya was going to get a very weird one. How fun! The weirder the better in his opinion.

She listened to the crowds screams and picked up what a group on the left was repeating. Yuya didn't know who first said it, but apparently people found it entertaining. Ok, Yuya could have fun with this. He'd just have to pay a lot of attention. It shouldn't be that hard for Shingo to notice. Hopefully.

"Thank you so much, ladies and gentleman. Now, Serena, could you go retrieve Shingo?" Yuya was happy to see that she'd already dragged to door prop on stage while he'd set the quirks up. The game didn't really need a door, but people seemed to enjoy it. "Now, when Shingo guesses one of our quirks correctly then everyone needs to clap for him. If he can guess everyone's quirk within two minutes then he wins 2000 points!"

Shingo paced the stage, his hands behind his back and a pleasant smile on his face. Occasionally, he'd pantomime the surroundings of the scene. He took an imaginary drink from the invisible table upstage right and leisurely sauntered downstage. He kicked something out of his way, perhaps a chair but it wasn't clear. The audience was silent as they watched him take a sip of his drink.

A knock sounded. It was actually Yuya stomping on the stage, but hey, whatever worked. He may have had a prop door to work with but from experience he knew that if he knocked on it loudly enough for everyone to hear then it'd fall over. Someday they really needed to fix that.

Shingo over-dramatically turned his head to the left, his body still strategically angled so that the audience could see his face. With a sigh, he wandered over to the left center stage to where the door was placed.

"I wonder what loser this is gonna be?" Shingo asked with his usual arrogance. Yuya, although barely on stage, still reacted and gave an irritated look to the crowd. He received a few snickers as Shingo opened the door. The prop rocked unstably and Yuya quickly grabbed the doorframe before it squashed Shingo.

"Hey, Shingo!" Yuyu pushed himself casually through the threshold, only letting go of the door when the balance had been regained, "I'm here for the party."

"Of course you are." Shingo sniffed. He pointed stage right, "there's food over there. I think the refreshments should be obvious." Yuya smiled widely and walked over to where Shingo always placed the snacks. He never really changed the layout when he played Party Quirks. Unlike Yuya, who had the tendency to create bizarre spaces with pools and paintball guns, Shingo's scenes where mostly easy to follow. Shingo's focus had always been on keeping the attention on himself.

Yuya pantomimed scooping ice cream into a bowl and ladled out imaginary hot fudge on it. "Mmm, I love rocky road."

"Good for you." Shingo responded. "I don't."

Yuya suddenly grabbed the 'tub' of 'ice cream' and shoved it in Shingo's disgusted face.

"But this is so good! You just have to try it!" Yuya twitched as he waved around the "ice cream" even more. "You'll just love it." Yuya twitched again. "It'll," another twitch, "will change you mind."

The audience was giggling and Shingo furrowed his brow. Now he had a clue over Yuya's quirk bur he wasn't entirely sure yet.

"You just love making people try things, don't you?" Shingo guessed. Yuya heard some of the children giggle.

"Not always. I'm just passionate about rocky road. I just love it." Yuya twitched again. "I can't believe you don't. What's wrong with you, man? I just can't believe you. Just try it again. Tryyyy it!" Yuya stepped closer as he twitched.

There was a knock and Shingo took a relieved sigh. "It seems another guest has arrived."

"Go answer it." Yuya couldn't help saying and twitched again. This quirk was actually pretty entertaining. He could just feel the audience hanging onto his every word. How could Shingo not have guessed it yet?

"Hello, Yuzu." Shingo opened the door. Yuzu came in, her arms flapping.

"Hello, Yuzu." She parroted. Then she squawked. She took right off to the 'snacks' and used her foot to grab something. What ever it was, it was supposed to be crunchy.

The children where now laughing hysterically and Yuya had to work to keep from beaming. Yuzu was a fantastic performer. Sure, she was being a bit on the nose, but the kids loved it.

"Yes, just help yourself then." Shingo's expression rumpled. Yuzu nodded her head.

"Help yourself, help yourself!"

"Hey Yuzu, how is that? I haven't tried it." Yuya twitched.

"It. It." Yuzu flapped her arms as Yuya twitched even more. It was getting a little bizarre for Shingo who was thinking very hard. "Yuya want a cracker?" She kicked her foot towards his face. Yuya graciously took a "cracker" from her.

"Thank you, Yuzu! It sure is delicious." If Shingo hadn't guessed by now then he was just hopeless.

Yuzu squawked her approval and ate a 'cracker' of her own. "Shingo want a cracker?" She hoped on one foot, and waved her arms over to Shingo. She almost kicked his nose.

"No." He backed up. There was another knock. "I need to go." He just had to turn to open the door. This time it was Sora with a terrifying smile on his face.

"Hello, Shingo. How's the party?"

"Strange. I know all of you plebeians are weird in general, but I seem to have accidentally invited a parrot?" He gave a significant glance at Yuzu. She squawked as the audience clapped.

"Parrot? Parrot?" She repeated. "Polly need to go!" She quickly snatched more "crackers" with her foot and furiously flapped across the room. Before she made it out of the door, Sora pantomimed snipping feathers from her and the audience laughed. Yuya had to stop from rolling his eyes. Yuzu was going to pay him back next game, no doubt.

Sora entered the room properly and started to make himself comfortable. Yuya gave him a wave and picked up a fallen "cracker" off of the ground and offered it to him. Sora ate it in one bite much to Shingo's disgust.

"That was cool." Sora stretched and made a show of looking around. "Is that a teddy bear?"

"It's not mine." Shingo sniffed. Yuya twitched.

"Now it is!" Yuya smiled after his twitch. "I brought it as a present. Isn't it adorable? It's just so cute."

Sora knelt next to the 'teddy bear' and pulled out his 'scissors,' "It's too cute. I hope you don't mind," he looked at Shingo and started snipping.

"Why would I mind?" Shingo put his hands on his hips and stood over him. He clearly did mind. Sora smirked. "Do you just not like cute things?"

"That's not it." Sora continued snipping at it. "After all nothing compares to me…" Then with a look of certain clarity and horror, he put down the 'teddy bear' and turned his 'scissors' to his own hair. "Cute just needs a little help."

"So… you do that by cutting them?" Shingo shot Yuya a concerned glance. Yuya shrugged.

"It's not like I have anything better to do." Sora shrugged, "You can only destroy a town every other week."

"With scissors?" Shingo backed up slightly. Sora looked more scary then cute when he nodded. Was it entirely necessary to grin like that to the audience? Yuya could have sworn that he heard a very Shun-like growl but that could have just been his imagination. "So you cute up cute things?"

The audience applauded with gusto. Sora, still with his disturbing expression scaring the children, glanced around. He pulled a lollypop out of his pocket. As he stood up, it disappeared with a loud crunch.

"Which, there just doesn't happen to be enough of here… Seriously, Shingo, your decor is disappointing. I thought a rich boy like you could afford better."

Shingo glowered with real anger, "Why you!"

"It's a shame," Sora interjected. "But, I suppose I'll just have to find something better to do. See you later, Yuya!"

"I can't wait for it." Yuya twitched again. As Sora passed him, he mimed cutting some of Yuya's hair. What? Yuya blinked, blankly, the wheels slowly turning in his head. Sora merely smiled and the audience tittered. When he passed Shingo, he very deliberately put his 'scissors' aways. The crowd went wild at Shingo's expression.

"Get wrecked!" Yelled a voice that sounded suspiciously like Serena. It was all Yuya could do to stay in character. Shingo was absolutely fuming and Sora serenely left the party. Yuya wouldn't be surprised if the loud clap he heard later was Sora getting a high five.

Now there was only him and Shingo on stage. Was Yuya's quirk really that hard to guess? If Shingo didn't get it soon then Yuya was going to have to start being really obvious. Yuya looked at his fellow performer and inwardly sighed. This was going to be painful.

…

The Neo New Sawatari sighed in exasperation. Yuya clearly wasn't preforming well today. In some ways he could understand, it must be difficult for anyone to stand up to the sheer, raw, acting talent that he had. It must have been intimidating for all of his troupe. They knew by now that they would never stack up to his brilliance. That would be like reaching for the sun.

"I'm going to turn on some music." He announced and walked over to where he had mentally played a radio. He would admit that Yuya _could_ be entertaining. Apart from himself, Yuya was one of the best. The only one who could compare was Yuzu and Yuzu was scary.

Not that he was scared of course. The Neo New Sawatari did not get scared. However, if he was, in fact, ever going to be terrified of someone then the girl who'd tried to beat him up after he'd met Yuya would be a good candidate. That had just been plain unreasonable of her. It wasn't like he'd done anything that bad to Yuya. Sure, he'd temporarily meant to keep some of Yuya's stuff and endangered his friends, but that didn't mean that she'd had to hunt him down later.

In someways, he was glad Yuto had shown up. Sure, he'd gotten landed in the hospital but as he'd gotten to know Yuzu better that was probably a blessing. It was his ever present fortune looking out for him.

"Hmm…" Yuya wandered over, "I don't like it." Yuya seemed to jump or something? Or was it a shake? Whatever it was, it was getting disturbing. Shingo had no idea what Yuya was trying to do.

"Then what do you like?" His voice was sharp and exasperated. Why did Yuya have to pick now of all times to mess up? Shingo's two minutes were almost up. Did Yuya want him to lose? Was this all sabotage?

Shingo examined Yuya's face. No. His rival wouldn't dare use such underhanded tactics.

"I don't know." Yuya shrugged. "Stuff." He didn't do that weird thing this time. Huh.

"Would you rather I turned it off?" Shingo growled. He heard the audience laugh again and Shingo felt his face start to turn red. They were laughing at him, not for him. He took a deep breath. He had to calm down.

He had worked so hard to join the traveling improv group. It had taken a lot of effort for him to pass auditions. Maybe it had just taken time for Director Hiragi to notice his talent? After all, you didn't run across an actor of his caliber every day. One day, everyone would finally notice. Even Yuya would see just how great of a performer he could be.

"It," Yuya moved jerkily again, "It…" He repeated the movement. "It's fine. Really." That was the spasm thing in a row.

At first, Shingo had thought it was about offering food, but no- that was just Yuya's go to of creating a scene. Yuya always interacted with the scene. He downright chewed it sometimes. Shingo still couldn't believe how Yuya kept bringing back a pantomimed riding hippo. In which context did that even make sense? But people loved it so he usually found a way to work it in once a show. Shingo was certain that people just loved Yuya.

"Are you ok?" Shingo finally asked, "I think I need to call you a doctor. Are you having a heart attack?"

"No, I'm fine." Yuya waved off, "It's," and there was the weird movement again, "just a thing. I can't stop it but it doesn't hurt anything." He vibrated more.

"It hurts me." Shingo groaned. He didn't have time for this! He needed to guess the quirk and show everyone just how entertaining he could be. That would show Serena! Then maybe she wouldn't laugh at him. He'd win this bet no matter what.

Yuya had done the movement again. Ugh.

"Then just stop saying it!" Yuya shook again.

"Saying it? Saying what?" Shingo tried to review the words he'd said. It was so hard to focus with the noise of the crowd. Could they stop judging him for just a second? He'd get it. He was the Neo New Sawatari, actor extraordinaire!

"Exactly." Yuya nodded with an expectant smile.

"You move weirdly when someone says what?" Shingo waited for applause. No… He didn't get it. Dang it, Yuya! Why did he have to make this so complicated?

"That's not _it_." Yuya shivered again.

"You twitch at the word it?" Shingo said without really thinking about it. To his surprise, there was his applause. They were clapping for him! He took a deep breath to swallow his ecstatic smile. He had time for his victory later. He had to finish the scene. "You really need to see a professional, Yuya. That's just silly."

Yuya rolled his eyes. "I supposed I could do that now. I don't think anyone could fix it." He twitched again.

"It would be pretty difficult for anyone to fix you." Shingo called after him as Yuya walked out the door.

With that, the scene was over. His smile was free. He looked out at the ocean of his admirers. This was why he loved preforming. He'd never understood Yuya's determination to bring smiles to people until he'd gotten into theater. It was a lot more enjoyable then professional darts. This was where his skills were fully being utilized. This was why he was alive.

He hadn't noticed when, but Yuya, Yuzu, and Sora had returned onstage for brief bows. They had to keep the show running quickly. Yuzu nudged him out of center stage.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, ladies and gentleman!" She smiled brightly, "Hopefully this next game tops that. After all it's may favorite- Interrogation!" She took a step menacingly towards Shingo, "And guess who's going to be the criminal?"

Oh. Shingo had forgotten that he'd delayed Yuzu's game… Oops. Well, Serena had been-

Yuzu took him by the arm and handed him to Yuya. The tomato haired boy looked intimidated as well.

"Escort this criminal outside, would you, Yuya?" She raised an eyebrow, "We can't have him hearing anything he isn't supposed to. He doesn't get to break anymore rules."

Yuya nodded stiffly and lead him offstage. His shoulders didn't relax until he was out of site. There was a door leading to the dressing room and he opened it. Shingo stepped inside.

"You really shouldn't have changed the schedule again." Yuya commented.

"I know." Shingo was shocked when the words came out of his mouth. So was Yuya. There was an awkward moment. Then Yuya shrugged.

"You did good though. I think I saw everyone in that crowd smile for you." He praised.

The Neo New Sawatari winked. "Of course." He was the best of the troupe after all.

Yuya sighed and shut the door on him. The wood lightly booped his nose.

Maybe Yuya hadn't done so bad after all. Just maybe, he was passable compared to him. Now Sora, Sora he was going to have words with. His father was going to have words with Sora. You didn't call Yuya cute and leave out the cutest, most handsome actor of the company! Seriously, that kind of mistake was an insult.

He took another deep breath. It was almost time to return to the stage. His fans awaited him.

He'd show everyone just how brilliant the Neo New Sawatari could be.

* * *

 **A/N** : So this was interesting! This was the first time I actually did a fic exchange. One of these days I ought to be a tad bit more social and do things like this more often. Stressful? Yes. Fun? Heck yeah! I'm glad I did it :D

 _Prompt: A comedy in which Shingo and Yuya (post-series or AU, you decide) are a pair of entertainers/performers of some kind. I'd like to see some glimpse into their lives, or an event that occurs with the two of them involved. Dartshipping optional, but if you go down the ship route, flirty Shingo and either oblivious or irritated Yuya._

Why did I decide to go with Improv? Haha... Let's just say I miss theatre. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
